Nisshra
by Selsynn
Summary: Éliane Potter est une orpheline. Avant que Poudlard ne lui ouvre ses portes, elle se lie d'amitié avec Nisshra. Son seul allié, son seul ami dans l'enfer de son enfance. Harry feminin, avant Poudlard. OS


**Nisshra**

Un éclat dans le miroir. Des yeux verts, des cheveux roux et long, qui cachent une frange du brun le plus foncé, une curieuse cicatrice en forme d'éclair sous ce masque de cheveux en piques noires. L'enfant n'est pas bien vieille. Trois, peut-être quatre ans. Même peut-être plus. Comment savoir ? Elle est maigre, comme son cousin est gros.

* * *

Pleins d'éclats de verre autour d'elle. Son cousin hurle. Sa tante rapplique. Hurle. Les cris lui font mal. Elle veut se cacher. Dès qu'ils sont près d'elle, c'est pour hurler. Elle leur fait du mal. Elle ne mérite pas d'exister.

* * *

« Éliane Potter est une fille un peu bizarre.

— Croyez-vous que nous devions la mettre dans un hôpital psychiatrique ?

— Non… Mais surveillez-là. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle devienne dangereuse.

— Merci, Madame l'institutrice. Vous avez certainement raison.

— De rien, Monsieur Vernon, vous êtes si aimable de vous occuper d'une orpheline, comme ça... Bénévolement. »

* * *

Humiliations. Peine. Douleur.

L'enfant a huit ans.

« C'est qui mes parents ?

— Des alcooliques. Ils ont eu un accident de voiture. Ils sont morts. Tu as survécus, avec cette cicatrice. Je te l'ai dit cent fois ! Vernon aussi !

— Vernon, il est méchant. Il dit que je les ai tués.

— Éliane, calme-toi. »

Paroles réconfortantes ?

Non, juste pour enfoncer davantage le clou de son malheur.

« Mais il est vrai qu'on peut se demander si ce n'est pas en voulant te sauver qu'ils sont morts. »

Coupable !

Personne ne l'aime. Elle est seule au monde.

« Et mon parrain ?

— Il s'appelle Sirius Black.

— Sirrrius Black. Ça sonne bien… »

La fillette le répète encore et encore. Il viendra la chercher. Sauf si c'est un assassin, a dit Vernon. S'il a tué des gens, il est en prison.

La fillette pose la question, même si elle connait déjà la réponse

« Et ma marraine ?

— Alice Longbottom. On n'a eu aucune nouvelle d'elle. »

D'un geste presque maternel, elle sèche les larmes de l'enfant, qui porte tant les traits de sa sœur.

* * *

Vengeance. Douleur non à soi-même mais aux autres. Pouvoir ! Puissance !

Éliane a presque neuf ans. Elle vagabonde…

Une rencontre. Un serpent qui sinue dans le parc… Elle le comprend. Elle est moins seule. Il l'écoute. Lui parle de la vie d'un serpent dans un terrain vague.

Duddley se pointe. Se moque.

Le serpent siffle.

La confrontation n'a duré que quelques instants. Maintenant, Éliane a un allié. Son cousin la regarde de travers, depuis que le serpent s'est lové dans ses mains.

Il ne la brutalise plus.

Éliane respire à nouveau.

* * *

Elle doit faire la vaisselle. Gratte la casserole, retire des grains de riz collés au fond. En donne à Nisshra, le serpent qu'elle garde tout le temps avec elle. Il est temps synonyme de survie. Elle le cache. Ne le montre que quand elle est en position de difficulté. La nuit, Nisshra chasse. Lui rapporte des souris... Un peu plus de protéines que la part que lui laisse sa famille.

Éliane a appris à se cacher. Elle se fond dans la nuit. Ouvre le placard où elle dort sans faire de bruit. Mais elle ne vole pas dans la cuisine. Il y a des alarmes.

Elle le sait.

Depuis le jour où elle sait fait prendre, son oncle réveillé en pleine nuit, furieux. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'avaler une bouchée, elle avait volé jusqu'à dehors.

Punie. Toute la nuit elle avait eu froid, ses haillons la couvrait à peine. Au mois de mars, les nuits sont encore fraiches.

* * *

Leslie. Leslie et Charles, le couple que Vernon a invité... Eux, si gentils.

« Cette enfant, ne te fait-elle pas penser à quelqu'un d'autre ?

— Les cheveux sont assez curieux, pour...

— Tu crois aussi... »

Ils n'avaient plus rien dit. Éliane ne les avait pas quittés de la soirée. Après tout, son rôle était de les servir et d'exaucer le moindre de leur vœux.

A la fin, la femme l'avait prise à part.

« Petite, tu t'appelles comment ?

— Mon nom n'est pas important. »

Elle avait regardé droit dans les yeux.

« Éliane... Éliane Potter !

— Comment le savez-vous ? »

Elle avait souri, mais rien répondu. Elle attrapa rapidement un gant et débarbouilla la fillette avec. Le pas lourd de Vernon s'entendait.

« Un problème ?

— Non... du tout, cher monsieur Dursley. Je nettoie le visage de la jeune serveuse. Il était terreux, et ça me dérangeait

— Oh, il fallait le dire, sans vous déranger. Nous l'avons bien élevé, elle sait se nettoyer toute seule. »

La femme éteint la lumière et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'enfant.

Rassurante.

* * *

Un autre diner. Leslie et Charles étaient arrivés en avance. Charles discutait l'air de rien avec Madame Dursley, et sa femme partit à la recherche d'Éliane.

« Éliane. Comment vas-tu ?

— Pourquoi tu es gentille avec moi ?

— Parce que je te dois beaucoup, Éliane. Tu nous a tous sauvé. »

Incompréhension. Fuite.

* * *

Un autre jour, trois mois plus tard.

« Éliane, attends, écoute-moi. Ne t'enfuis pas. Ton oncle ment. Tu es une sorcière.

— Une sorcière ? Comment ça ? Comme dans les films ?

— Tu comprendras tout en temps et en heure, petite fille. Tu ressembles tant à ta mère. Enfin, sauf tes cheveux. J'ignore s'il existe au monde quelqu'un qui soit comme toi... D'habitudes les cheveux sont dans la même teinte. Ou alors ce ne sont que quelques mèches qui échappent à la règle. Pas la moitié de la chevelure.

— Je suis anormale... Je sais.

— Tu n'es pas anormale... Tu es simplem... Mince revoilà l'autre moldu. Courage ! »

* * *

Cruauté.

Les adultes disent que les enfants sont cruels. Peut-être. Mais, dans tous les cas, ils ne sont pas les seuls. Les yeux verts de l'enfant, qui avait maintenant dix ans et demi, se remplissaient d'éclair de rage et de larmes de peines.

Dans ces mains elle tenait le cadavre de son animal de compagnie, de son seul ami, depuis plus de trois ans, de son serpent. Cette nuit, elle s'était réveillé en sursaut, il lui avait bien semblé avoir entendu du bruit, dans l'escalier. Et ce matin, les hurlement de Tante Pétunia lui confirmèrent qu'il s'était passé quelques chose.

Levée alors en quatrième vitesse, elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Simplement, elle s'était laissé tomber, à genoux, devant l'animal sectionné en deux.

Et bien sûr, elle avait remarqué. La créature n'était pas morte seule... Non... quelqu'un l'avait aidé. Elle ne savait pas qui mais il n'y avait que deux coupables. Son oncle ou son cousin. Peut-être même les deux.

Colère.

Sa main droite caressa les écailles vertes et bleues. Sa main gauche démêlait l'une de ses longue mèches rousses. Puis celle-ci redescendit au niveau de l'animal. Après une dernière caresse, une larme tomba sur le serpent. Celui-ci sembla se vitrifier et se mit à briller de mille feux. Sous les yeux brillants de peine et colère mêlés, de l'enfant, le serpent se transforma, resta quelques instants sous cette forme, puis ce désagrégea sous une pluie d'or, qui glissèrent dans ses mains.

Nisshra était mort.

* * *

***** Espace auteur *****

* * *

Bonjour !

Voici l'enfance d'Éliane... avant Poudlard. Et de son amitié hors norme. J'espère que ça vous a plu autant qu'à moi !

A plus pour une prochaine fois !

Selsynn

PS : Pour avoir la suite, consultez mon profil, j'exposerais quand j'y mettrais les années d'Éliane à Poudlard. pour l'instant, il y a juste la sixième année avec Le Serment.


End file.
